


lost star

by offenDead



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Conversations, M/M, hongjoong is smitten with him, self-indulgent really, seonghwa glows in this, soft hours: open, star boy seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offenDead/pseuds/offenDead
Summary: He falls asleep to the feeling of Seonghwa's arms wrapping themselves around him, a soft murmur of"I love you."buried into his hair
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	lost star

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a self indulgent fic if star boy hwa and joong LMOA honestly this is just an attempt at breaking my writer's block 
> 
> hopefully you guys enjoy it anyways uwu

Hongjoong peered into the dark of the room, woken up by the soft glow emanating from the body beside him.

Seonghwa is glowing, a soft purple to blue shine that would usually be lost in the harsh lighting of the light bulbs. but in the dark of the night, with nothing to outshine him, his glow is difficult to ignore.

Seonghwa usually glows when he's dreaming about home, a palace in the skies where the stars would gather and shine for the people on the ground, working as guides for them to navigate through the dark of the night.

Hongjoong still remembers back when he first found the star child, curled up in a crater in the field at the back of his house, and at that time his glow had been harsh, so harsh that it almost hurt to even look at him. Seonghwa had been terrified, and it had taken Hongjoong hours before he could calm the poor star child down, coax him into dimming his glow to a more manageable light.

They never talked about why exactly Seonghwa fell down onto the ground, but Hongjoong knows that no matter what they do, Seonghwa is no longer welcome in the palace up in the skies.

Hongjoong runs a hand through the sleeping man's hair, watches as wisps of blue light dance around his fingers.

It's enough to wake Seonghwa, the star child blinking his eyes awake, a soft purple blush settling high on his cheeks as he realises that he's glowing.

"Missing home?" Hongjoong murmurs, watches as Seonghwa dims his glow, pulling it back under his skin until only the shifting glow of his blush is all that's left of his light.

"A little." The star child murmurs, and he looks ridiculous with the glowing blush that Hongjoong couldn't help but giggle just the tiniest bit, a finger coming down to trace the path of the light on Seonghwa's cheeks.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Just dreamed about my friends."

Seonghwa always spoke fondly of his friends, other stars who had been part of his side of the sky. Hongjoong knows that that's the part that Seonghwa misses the most about home, his friends who he might never have the chance to see again.

"I'm sorry," he finds himself saying, tucking himself under Seonghwa's chin, lips brushing against the skin of the other's neck. "I wish I could help you."

"You're already helping me, my love." Seonghwa murmurs into his hair, kissing the crown of his head. "You make this all the more bearable for me. I don't know what I would have done if I never met you."

Hongjoong pulls back, watches as Seonghwa smiles, all wide and awkward in that way his smile always gets when he's genuinely happy. 

"Gorgeous," Hongjoong breathes, laughs out loud when his star child pushes him almost off the bed. "What? I'm telling the truth!"

"Shut up." Seonghwa mutters, the glow on his cheeks glowing brighter as he burrows down under the blankets. 

Hongjoong laughs once more, inching closer to the other and throwing an arm around his waist, snuggling closer against Seonghwa's chest.

He falls asleep to the feeling of Seonghwa's arms wrapping themselves around him, a soft murmur of _"I love you."_ buried into his hair, pulling a small smile on his lips as he succumbs into the darkness, dreaming of soft purple and blue wisps curling all around him and keeping him warm.


End file.
